Stuck In The Moment
by whitedress
Summary: Austin Moon is a superstar and Ally is his biggest fan. When a blonde cutie shows up at Sonic Boom they click instantly. Too bad Austin is 23 and Ally is 18. Can their love survive?
1. Biggest Fan

"Here's your change, have a nice day!" I faked a smile as I handed over a handful of coins. I sighed, I was just bored. I watched costumers examine instruments, couples whispered soft loving words in their ears, friends laughing and messing around. All of them looked more happy than I felt.

"Hey, Ally. Why so sad?" I watched my best friend, Trish, confidently walk through the door. I gave her a small smile and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just sad that I didn't get Austin Moon tickets." Trish groaned as she threw her head back, "Ugh Ally. He's just a singer! You're acting like you've been through a break up! And isn't he like 24!" I gave her a pissed off look, "He's 23. I have every right to be sad, he's my favourite singer." Trish rolled her eyes and started flicking through a magazine.

I lost myself in a daydream. Austin was a blonde haired angel, his smile could light up the room. When he walks, he walks with a glowing confidence, you know who he is when he walks in. His music made me smile, his voice can be deep and heart fulled but also light and fun loving. I wish I could meet him and not be just another fan. He is just amazingly beautiful.

There is just one little problem, he has a girlfriend. A perfect girl Kira Starr whose gorgeous in her every little way, she has no flaws unlike me. But even if he wasn't dating anybody, he wouldn't date a little kid like me. Not when I'm the least perfect girl, it would never work out.

"Oh my God,Ally! Ally!" I shocked myself from the daydream. "What!" I looked up to see a familiar but unfamiliar blonde cutie with big brown eyes. I gasped and felt like I was going to faint. He just smiled at me and said, "Hi, I'm Austin Moon. I'm looking for a guitar for my concert tonight." I felt myself weaken under his brown eyed glaze. "Ok let's see what I can find."

**AN: Hi I hope you liked this chapter, I promise you it gets better. **


	2. Double Take

His fingers brushed against the guitar strings of a bright red electic guitar. He nodded at me and smiled, "This is perfect." I couldn't stop myself from giggling, he was just so cute. "Austin, are you ready?" Kira walked in like a bust of fireworks . Every boy did a double take and focused all their attention on her. Austin handed a handful of notes to me, "Keep the change." I watched him link arms with Kira as he waved goodbye to me.

"I'm gonna make, make, make you a double take." I played a few slow piano keys as I got lost in the music. "That's really good." I leaped out of my seat and screamed. Austin was there, standing by the door frame, laughing. I was shaking so badly, he was smiling that beautiful smile that made millions of girls weak. He walked over to me and hugged me against his chest. His heart was beating fast against my ear, I wanted to stay like this forever. "I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart. I just wanted to ask if you were coming to my show later."

I pulled away too soon and shook my head, "No I tried to buy tickets but they were all sold out." He pulled me closer and held both of my hands. "Then it's good that I bought tickets and backstage passes." I felt like crying, laughing, smiling and fainting all at the same time. But I just stood there, staring at the tickets in my hand. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now can I hear the song you were just playing?" My heart stopped, I wanted to scream and run away but I didn't . How can I tell a superstar like Austin Moon that I have stage fight? I walked over to the piano, hiding my shaking hands. I placed my hands on random keys and opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I felt embarrassed and I started freaking out inside my head. Great Ally, you going to have a panic attack in front of a celebrity. Perfect. "Are you okay?" His voice sounded concerned but I just kept staring at the black and white keys in front of me. I wanted to cry, I hated this. He probably has had hundreds of girls who performed for him, they were probably super confident and had no stage fight. "Hey it's alright." He slipped down the bench beside me and looked at me with kindness and caring. "You're fine, I'll play it." He started to play my song but a little bit faster as he sang the lyrics I wrote. "I'm in love with this song! Did you write this?" I nodded my head feeling too starstruck to say anything. His fingers played the melody as I watched his face, I saw little changes he did, he would lick his lips slightly, his lips would twitch up into an almost smile, I saw little features on his face that were perviously airbrushed on magazine covers, his brown roots were peeking out of his blonde hair, when he smiled his eyes would turn into slits, he had a couple dark ferkcles placed randomly around his face.

"I want to play this song at my concert today. Can I?" I smiled at him,"Yes I would love that!" He turned away from the piano to face me. "You're really talented. You shouldn't be afraid to show your talents off." I looked away from him, feeling terribly insecure and exposed. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you're a wonderful girl, Ally Dawson. You deserve to know how amazing you are." Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before, he made me feel different, I got this warm, fuzzy feeling when I'm with him. "Thank you Austin." We just looked into each other's eyes, not saying anything but thinking everything in our minds. He moved in a little closer, our hands brushed against each other. We leaned in, at that moment I didn't care that he was 23, that he was a celebrity, all I wanted was him.

We were so close that I could smell his minty breath blow against my lips. "Austin, Austin where are you? We have to go now." The sound of Kira's voice snapped me back to the real world. He had a girlfriend. He sighed and walked towards the door, before he was gone he turned around and said, "See you tonight."


	3. Backstage

I couldn't stop smiling, the cold air was like water on my hot sticky face. I just kept jumping and shouting out lyrics along with other screaming girls. He was so close to me that every time he reached out to grab fans' hands, he would always hold mine a couple seconds longer than everyone else's. Underneath the spotlight he looked like an angel in a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"For my next song, I'm going to perform a new song written by my good friend Ally Dawson. This is called Double Take." The whole crowd roared at the first few notes, I felt like I was flying, Austin was playing my song and he said my name, he said it so perfectly, I wanted him to say it forever. I just wanted to be alone with him without anyone bothering us but I knew I was being selfish. He had a girlfriend, he was 23 and he was famous, all the signs point to danger. But that doesn't stop my heart from beating a million miles an hour, my head spinning when he walks towards me, my hands shaking, my cheeks burning and butterflies flying around my stomach.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" Austin asked me when he caught his breath, his hair was damp, his cheeks were flushed and his t-shirt was tight against his stomach shyly showing his muscles. I had to admit he looked so sexy like that. I blushed at the thought and collected myself. "Yeah, it was so amazing." We were sitting on a black smooth sofa backstage and we were talking like we've known each other for years. "I'm glad. I'm getting water, do you want one?" I nodded to him as he got up.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" I turned around to see Kira standing there with a disgusted look on her face. I held up my backstage pass with a fake smile, "I got a backstage pass." She shook her head and crossed her arms. She reminded me of the popular girls in school, with their sweet sticky voice hiding threats and insults. "Isn't it past your bedtime, little girl?" I bit my cheek, they were burning, I could hear Trish's voice in my head telling me to show her what a little girl can do. But I stayed on the sofa and ignored her. It's not like I'm not use to it.

"Hey Ally. Catch!" Austin throw a water bottle softly, making sure I caught it. I smiled as he rejoined me on the sofa but he was a little closer. Kira stormed off without a word to me but even across the room I could feel her eyes burning into mine. What have I done to make her hate me so much? I know that I have a crush on her boyfriend but he doesn't like me like I like him. I'm just another fan to him.

"You know what, Ally. I'm glad I met you. I feel like you really know me, Austin, not Austin Moon the superstar." I felt my heart flutter, I liked this Austin, he was sweet, funny, kind and beautiful inside and out. "So would you like to be my songwriter? I don't want this to be where we end. I want to see you again." I couldn't believe it, I gasped in shock and smiled so big. "I'd love to." I leaned over and gave him the biggest hug, I took in the smell of sweat and aftershave he wore. I was holding my whole world in my arms, I wanted to hold onto him for forever but I locked the glaze of Kira from across the room, she looked like she was shooting fire at me, wishing I was dead or wishing I would disappear. I pulled away quickly causing him to give me a look of confusion. I got up and grabbed my bag, "Meet me tomorrow at Sonic Boom at 12."


	4. What The Hell Is Wrong With Me?

*Austin POV*

She was so pretty, the way her fingers danced across the piano as she sang out lyrics. But I was lost in her eyes that were so focused in the music. She played the last note and looked at me. "Well. Did you like it?" Her voice shocked me out of my daydream. "Yeah. I love it." I gave her a smile and prayed that she couldn't guess that I really liked her. I sat closer to her, I wished that I was different. I wish I was younger, just so she could like me more. "Let's play it together." She started playing the melody again and I joined in.

The music sounded deep and heart fulled like the perfect love song. We played the music as it filled the room like sliver ribbons flying around. I was so lost in the music that when my hand accidentally hit off hers. My breath stopped sharply and my heart started beating so fast that I could hear it in my ears.

How could one girl do this to me? She gives me this feeling no one else , not even Kira, gives me. She looked at me with a confused look, "Austin, are you okay?" I felt so annoyed at myself, what the hell is wrong with me? I felt so awkward and nervous, I could perform in front of millions of people, walk in a room of strangers and befriend them all in a matter of minutes but this girl, Ally, this amazing beautiful girl is my weakness. I feel like I have to impress her, like I have to be prefect to make up for my flaws and my age.

I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm just tired. You know?" I faked a smile, I felt so shaken when she is near me. I continued playing the song when I caught a glimpse at my watch. 2:30. I jumped up and cursed. "UGH! I told Kira that I'd meet her at Mini's at 2. She's going to kill me. I'm sorry Ally, I'll call you tonight." I grabbed my jacket and waved goodbye to her. I felt something I've never felt before when I was going to see Kira, dread, I didn't want to leave Ally. But I closed the door behind me, feeling I left my heart in the room with her and ran outside.

"Austin! Austin, where were you?" Kira looked like she was about to exploded with anger and rage. I was kind of afraid, "Look I'm sorry babe. I was with Ally finishing a song." I backed away from her afraid she might hit me. "Oh so a little girl is more important than your girlfriend!" I didn't know why she was getting mad with me but I couldn't stand that she called her a little girl.

"She's not a little girl Kira. She's 18!" She stepped in closer with fire in her eyes. "You're just sick Austin! She is six years younger than you. The way you look at her like you're in love with her is disgusting! You're 23 and I'm your girlfriend!" I took a step back, I couldn't stand her jealousy anymore.

I screamed at her, "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER! DON'T BE JEALOUS JUST BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOU!" I thought that I would be happy about saying that but I felt terrible and the look she gave me was like my words stabbed her heart and caused her to bleed. "Look, Kira. I'm sorry." I went to put my arm around her shoulder but she slapped my arm away.

"No Austin. It's clear you like Ally more than you think you do. So I'm giving you a choice, you can stay in a relationship with me or you can go chase after a girl whose too young for you." I couldn't believe that this was happening, I shook my head.

"Listen to me Kira, Ally and I are just friends. I'm not in love with her."

"Fine then stop seeing Ally. I'm your girlfriend not her."

"No." She folded her arms and stepped into me until we were face to face. "Then we're over!"


	5. The Love Whisperer

*Austin's POV*

**Austin: Hey Alls you available for writing today?**

**Ally: Sorry Austria I'm busy with Elliot. Maybe some other time.**

**Austin: Stop callin' me that! Its alrigh', call u later.**

I groaned and threw my phone across the room. My best friend, Dez, looked at me with confusion. "Dude. What's up?" I got up and read over Ally's messages, "Apparently, Ally is too busy with Elliot to write a song with me." I felt something deep down inside me chipping at my heart. I mean Elliot is a cool guy but he is taking Ally away from me and I couldn't stand it. I really didn't like him. Dez gave me a look like he knew what was going on with me more than I knew.

"You really like Ally don't you." He sat down beside me as I jumped up and defended myself, "No, why does everyone think that? I don't like Ally!" I screamed in confusion as I ran my fingers through my hair, I couldn't stand this anymore. "I think you do. You know they call me The Love Whisperer ."

"No they don't and I don't like Ally." I refused to back down, there is no way I like Ally in anyway! "Really? You don't like anything about Ally?" I blushed red like a tomato, I remembered everything about her. I couldn't stop thinking about everything I like about her. "Her smile, her laugh, her kindness to me as if we've known each other for years, the way she doesn't care that I'm older than her." I started giggling as her voice started singing around in my head. I felt like a love struck fool. "And...and I like how when we play the piano, sometimes our hands touch off each other and I get this amazing." I sighed and looked at my hand. Something dropped in my head, I realised something. "Feeling...oh my God...I like Ally."

"No, you love Ally." He sounded happy for me, I couldn't believe this. How could this happen so suddenly with no warning signs? I love Ally. I didn't it to be true but I felt...good that I admitted it. "You don't think it's sick? That she's only 18?" I remembered how Kira said I was sick because I loved her, even though I didn't realise it. "No bro, if you love her then it's not sick. Love is blind." He put his arm around my shoulder, I love Ally, I love Ally, I love Ally. I laughed under my breath, I finally realised what made me so nervous and awkward around her. "I love Ally." I started daydreaming about her where I tell her I love her and we kiss. I was so high on my love for her but then something clicked.

" .No!NO!" I started freaking out, my eyes started burning with salty tears. I couldn't breath. "Austin! Austin, calm down." I shook my head back and forth, "No. She doesn't love me, she never will." I goaned loudly as I threw back my head, "I'm so stupid, she likes Eillot. She doesn't want me!" I felt tears flowing out of my eyes, I felt weak and childish but I couldn't stop.

I've never felt this way before, I love her, I want her, I need her! But I couldn't have her, I can never have her. Why couldn't I be normal? Fall in love with someone my own age. I wish I was younger just so I would have one small chance with her. "Austin, you don't know that she doesn't love you. Have you asked her?" I shook my head, I couldn't believe that he was being so calm about this when I was freaking out.

"Then you're overreacting, she might feel the same way." I rolled my eyes, "I doubt it." I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling shaken but better than I was. "I guess I could invite her to the party I'm having on Saturday." I pulled out my phone and texted her, hopefully I knew what I was doing.


	6. Pretty

*Ally's POV*

My hair looked a mess, my dress didn't fit right and I didn't feel pretty. I stared at the reflection in the mirror as I gently brushed mascra onto my eyelashes. I tried to look older but I still looked like a little girl in an adult's dress, why isn't anything working? I rubbed in a thin layer of foundation in my face, covering all the red spots, dry patches and other flaws. But I still didn't feel pretty. In a rush of anger, I ripped off my dress and throw it on the floor. I brushed my hair for the hundredth time, I sighed and stared into the dreaded mirror. I felt like it was laughing at me, making me like ugly in everything I tried on.

I stood there for a couple minutes, doing nothing, just going through all my outfits in my closet. I hated this, why couldn't I look good in anything? I gave up and grabbed a short red dress that flowed just above my knees. I gave the mocking mirror one last look and walked out.

My hands messed with the hem of my dress, I felt my nerves bottling up inside me. I really wanted to see Austin, it felt like I haven't see him in years. I knocked at his door with a shaky hand. He opened the door, looking amazingly perfect as pure usual. "Hey Ally." He pulled me into a big hug. My heart just fluttered away like a wild butterfly, being in his arms felt like heaven. "Come in." I walked into the room fulled with loud music and dancing strangers, neon lights beamed across the room and balloons floated along the floor. I was scared, I only knew Austin, I shouldn't have came. I started itching at my arm as my eyes darted around the room, searching for another familiar face but it was wishful thinking.

"Wanna dance?" Austin held out his hand, waiting for me to take his offer. But I started panicking, I couldn't dance, I was going to make a fool out of myself. "Don't worry Ally I won't bite." I felt comfort in his words, I slowly placed his hand in mine. His hand was big around my small one but I felt protected. His hand felt soft and warm like a childhood blanket and I liked it. I let him drag me onto the dance floor.

The way he looked at me like I made him happy, his eyes were bright and he was grinning from ear to ear. We danced under the lights to a pop song I didn't know the words to. Our bodies were almost touching as we laughed and messed around. I couldn't believe he was doing this in front of his friends and people who could expose us to the press.

All too soon he broke away from me, he put his hands on my cheeks. "I'll be back in a minute, sweetheart." His warm presence stayed with me as I walked off to get water. My cheeks were burning from his touch and dancing but the water felt like an ice river down my throat. I stayed on the sidelines and watched people having the time of their lives, dancing and singing to the chart topping tunes. "Oh great! You again!" I sighed and faced the girl who couldn't stand me. I put on a fake smile and sweet sugary voice,"Hello Kira, good to see you again." She narrowed her eyes at me as a group of girls stood behind her. They were Hollywood's mean girls and I was Hollywood's newest freak that they needed to pick on.

"Why did Austin even invite you? You don't belong here, you're not even pretty." Her voice hit off my insecurities, it cut at my skin and sank into my heart. "Yea, your hair's a mess and your dress looks rotten." Kira's favourite puppet poked out to make eye contact at me. I felt trapped, like I was driving fast along a highway and I just hit a surprise wall. My eyes started watering, I started messing with my dress again, I wanted to run out crying but I knew they would pick on me for being weak.

"Aye what do you think you're doing?" A strange voice came behind me, I turned to face a tall boy in worn out jeans and a blue tee with a mustache on it. Kira gave him a bitchy look, "Austin invited me, Dez. Are you stupid?" She spoke to him like he was a piece of dirt and gave him evil eyes. "I thought he uninvited you when you broke up with him. And stop giving me dirty looks, it makes you look ugly." I held in my laughter and hide my smile. I liked this guy already. She stared at him like she was about to hit him, she turned to her girls and snapped her fingers, "Come on. Let's ditch this place." They walked away like they owned the world in their hands and would break anyone who stood in their way.

I turned to the red haired boy, "Thank you so much." He smiled at me, "No problem, Austin was looking for you. He said you were the angel in the red dress." I giggled quietly, Austin was so cute. "Then I saw how those...girls were giving you a hard time. Thought I'd help you out." He looked at the door and shook his head, "I can't stand them. They think they run the world." I agreed with him, they were so mean. He whispered in my ear, "Austin's in his bedroom looking for you."


	7. Forbidden Fruit

I walked quickly and clumsy up the stairs, my breath got faster as I searched for Austin. "Ally." I turned to the velvet voice behind me. Austin was standing there against a door frame with a guitar swing behind his back. He motioned me to follow him, his bedroom was big and airy with music posters hung on the walls. He closed the door behind us for privative, we just smiled and looked at each other. "You look beautiful." I twirled my hair nervously, I wanted to kiss him so badly. He walked towards me and held my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I wanna show you something. Sit down." He whispered in my ear, what was he going to do?

I sat down on his soft bouncy bed, he swung the guitar around and started playing,

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, everyday of my life._

_You're on my mind,All the time, it's true._

_How long til I stop pretending what we have is never ending. _

_If all we are is a moment, don't forget me cause I won't . And I can't help myself._

_I think about you._

I couldn't believe it, he liked me. He liked me like I liked him. I smiled the biggest smile ever, "Austin, I..." He placed his lips on mine for a second , "Shhh. Come here." He leaned in and crashed his lips onto mine, this time it lasted longer. Our lips flowed together as his hands explored my hair, I didn't want it end.

Is this what love feels like? My heart racing, my head spinning, my cheeks as bright as red lights and having this want to kiss them and hold them. It was like I was swimming in his love and I didn't want to come up for air. I lay down on the bed and smiled. "Wow." My first kiss. Austin Moon was my first kiss. I sat up and looked at him. He smiled like a little boy who had just won a shiny award. "Wow is the word. I love that." For a moment I remembered all the things Kira said, maybe they're true and Austin is just sweet talking me. I faked a smile, I felt great but I couldn't help thinking about the girls he's probably kissed.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He stroked my cheek gently and sat down beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder, "Nothing. It just..." I looked at him uneasily. "That was my first kiss." He looked at me in mild shock, "How could a beautiful girl like you never have a first kiss before?" I laughed under my breath, "Try telling that to the boys at my school." I remembered all the names they would say, the way they laughed and picked at me for not being perfect.

But as Austin held me closer in his arms, the feeling of hurt and insecurity disappeared, everything felt perfect. "They're stupid then. You're perfect in your imperfect little way." I reached up to touch his lips, that's when it crossed my mind how I shouldn't be doing this, he's 23, it was wrong. It was forbidden, my father would kill me if he found out. But how can something so bad, so wrong, feel so right? I guess it's true what they say, forbidden fruit tastes sweeter.

And Austin definitely tasted sweeter, I thought as I kissed him again. The way he made me felt, it was strange and familiar at the same time and I like it. I know it treacherous and dangerous, it could blow up in my face at anytime but I didn't care. He was too sweet.


	8. A Love That's Nothing Like Yours

*Austin's POV*

I thought I knew what love was. I thought it was black and white, you either loved them or not. But love isn't that simple.

Cassidy was my first love, I thought we would be together forever. She was perfect, but not too perfect. She had dark blonde hair that flowed down her body like sunshine and the brightest blue eyes. I was so infatuated with her, I always wanted more and more of her. It was like I was addicted to her. I gave her my everything, spent what ever money I got on her, took her to all her favourite places and dropped everything for her. Dez thought I was crazy, it was clear to him that she was using me. But I was under her spell, mistaking her words and actions for love.

The day I finally realised that she wasn't in love with me was when I found her cheating on me. I was walking through the streets, all alone with my thoughts and a necklace burning in my pocket. I was busting with energy, I couldn't wait to give it to her. I smiled at the thought of her smile she would wear when I gave it to her. But when I turned the corner, my worst nightmare was being played out before me. Cassidy had her arms around a stranger who was kissing her. He was tall, dark and handsome, everything I wasn't. I let out a small noise, my heart was breaking and shattering. "Cassidy..." I wanted to run but I was glued to my spot. She quickly turned her head and jumped out of his arms. "Austin, I can explain." I was feeling busts of different feelings, hurt, anger, sadness, betrayal. How could this happen? I threw the necklace at her in heartbreak and rage.

Cassidy broke me, I was confused and hurt. I tried my best with Cassidy but it blew back into my face like rain. Rain fell down and caused my world to flood, all the colours washed away, leaving me with grey. I picked up the broken pieces of myself and glued them back together. In front of people, I was taking it so well, I was smiling and laughing. But alone, the glue dried and crumbled away, exposing my truly broken heart.

I never really get love right, I fall in love too deep and too fast. I picked the wrong girls, Kira was forever controlling me like I was her puppet. I bared through it because I thought if I didn't I'll be alone if I left her. I loved her because she was the opposite of Cassidy, dark hair, dark skin, short. I got love wrong again, I thought as I walked away from her that day we broke up.

But now, sitting beside this amazing girl with chocolate eyes and earth coloured hair. She was awkward, shy and adorkable in her own little way. She has no idea how much I'm in love with her. But it doesn't matter because I don't want her to know, I fell in love with her the first time I saw her. I don't want to go too fast, I want to take it slow. I think she could be the one but I'll wait untill she's in love with me. I don't want to scare her away, I don't want to ruin this. I ran my fingers down her face as she stared into my eyes. She made me feel something Cassidy and Kira never made me feel, she didn't take my love and throw it away or control me. She just treated like I was her lover. She didn't care about my age and I loved her because of that. Ever time I look at her, it's like all the people who are against us disappear. What I feel for her isn't sick or wrong, it's pure love. I never thought I'd find someone who can make me feel like this. I think I've finally got it right.


	9. Rain And Kisses

*Ally's POV*

I was cuddled up in Austin's arms, he smelt like aftershave and caramel. It was like we were in our own little world. He stroked my cheek gently, I felt so unexperienced. He's probably had millions of girlfriends, kissed many lips and he's dating me, a girl who has never kissed anyone before.

"You look beautiful today." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to leap on him and kiss him all over his body but I shallowed the feeling, I wouldn't be able to captive him like he captives me. I giggled and held his hand, "Thank you, Austin. You look very handsome aswell." He pulled me onto his lap, "I want to take you out on a date." I looked at him in shock, "That was random. Why so out of the blue?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I just want to treat you like my girlfriend. Cause you are." I blushed, I'm his girlfriend, which means he's my boyfriend. I like it.

The night was starry, the air was cold but it felt perfect. I fixed my dress and combed my fingers through my hair. I hoped I looked okay, I walked onto the sand towards the shadowy figure looking out at the sea. He looked amazing in the moonlight, his eyes had a friendly vibe but had a hidden sadness. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Hey Austin." His eyes brightened and he lifted me up into the air. "Hi sweetheart." He twirled me around and lay me down on the sand. My heart was fluttering and I was laughing like a hyper kid. He set up a romantic picnic beside me, it was the sweetest thing with rose petals scattered on the blanket, food set up neatly and a boombox playing silly love songs. He handed me yellow tulips, "For you, sweetheart."

I played with the pattern on the blanket, Austin made me so nervous and giddy at the same time. I picked at my blueberry muffin as Austin talked to me about nothing and everything. A blueberry busted in my mouth, the sweet juice flowed down my throat like sweet fruit river. Suddenly Austin jumped up and held out his hand. "Wanna dance?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands burned through my clothes as they curled around my waist.

We danced to the slow song on the radio, I was clumsy in my steps and winced when I got a step wrong but Austin just held me closer and stroked my hair, "It's alright if you get the steps wrong Ally." He made me feel like a princess, like I'm made for him and he was made for me. I think I love him, he makes me feel secure and wanted. His sweet kind words drowned out the noise and negative voices in my head, how could one person do that?

We swayed slowly to the dying music as it became background music. We listened to the sounds of the sleeping world, the smell of the salty ocean mixed in with the smell of his bodyspray. The cold air wrapped around my bare skin under my dress causing me to shiver. The quiet world was crashed by thunder, the sky opened and rain came pouring down.

The cold rain soaked my dress in a matter of seconds but I didn't care because I felt warm in his arms. "I've always wanted to do this." He pulled me in until there was no space between us and kissed me, right there in the rain, just like in the movies. Our lips moved together like dancers on a stage, refusing to break apart, no matter how much we needed to breathe.

But when our lungs burnt from no oxygen, we pulled apart. He took off his jacket and used it to cover my shoulders. "But what about you?" I didn't want him to catch a cold or get sick. But it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, it was so small but it was so sweet. "I'm fine, Ally. I rather me get sick than you." I smiled at him and pulled his jacket more onto my shoulders. It was warm and soft and smelt like freshly washed clothes. "Thank you, Austin."


	10. Pushed Against A Wall

**AN: Hi I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I got pushed face first into a locker so I was resting. But here is the next you for the reviews, love ya :)**

His hands were exploring my hair as our lips were touching off each other. My back hit the wall of the tiny room we were in, my hand started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Austin's lips moved to kiss my neck, his lips felt like petals on my warm neck. I let out a deep, blissful sigh, his body felt like heaven against mine. This feeling felt so new to me, but I liked it. I wrapped my legs around his hips as I ran my fingers through his hair.

In the middle of our makeout, a knock and an annoyed voice called out. "Hey are you lovebirds done with your secret PDA?" I rolled my eyes and untangled myself from Austin. He combed his fingers through his stuck up and messy hair, trying to look like we weren't just making out in the supply closet. He fumbled with buttons of his shirt, taking forever to button them. I grabbed his hands and buttoned his shirt. "Thanks."I smiled at him and pulled him out with me into Sonic Boom. Trish looked at us like we were bad children, "You guys look a mess. What the hell were you doing in there?" I just laughed and gave her a wink, "Not a lot!"

She shook her head as she looked us up and down, taking in our swollen lips from kissing, messy hair and clothes and our hand holding. "I never thought I'd see the day." Austin spun me around and put his arm around my shoulders, "Well believe it. I'm dating Ally." My heart lit up, I still love the way he said that. "Gross, save it for the supply closet." Trish covered her eyes and shook her head really fast. "Can't take it!" I pulled away from him and returned to the counter. Trish can be so stupid and funny sometimes. "No come back to me, Ally." He sounded like a little boy, desperate for my touch as he jumped over the counter and hugged, he was laughing at how weird he can be. I threw my head back in loud laughter, I love him, he made me laugh. I was still close in his arms when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took one look at the message and started freaking out, I pulled out of Austin's arms and stared at the message. Austin looked at me in silent concern and worry, "It's my dad, he'll be back in five minutes." Austin's eyes widen and he balled his hands into fists, "Damn! See you Ally." He kissed me quickly on the lips and reluctantly left in a rush.

Trish hopped over the counter and gave me a look of confusion. "What's so bad about your dad knowing?" I shook my head and shivered at the thought of my dad walking in on Austin and I kissing. "Because I'm his innocent little girl who has never had a boyfriend, her own age, let alone a guy whose a little older." I started packing away guitar pics while Trish started laughing her head off, "A little older? Since when is six years a little older?" Her face turned red and her eyes water. "Why are you so worried? It's not like he's going to kill you." I shook my head, "He will." I felt guilty but the way Austin made me feel, the kisses that tasted like dark chocolate and guilty pleasures, the feeling inside my heart that was passionate and beautiful. His sweet lips like apples, the sweetest, juiciest apple that taste stays in your mouth long after you have finished it.

In the dying sun, I collected the last of the delivers. I was thinking back on everything that has happened today, the kissing in the supply closet, the text that made him run away, the laughter of Trish and the daydreams. I was out of reality and replaying moments I loved when a dark figure emerged from the shade and grabbed me. I was pushed against a wall in a quick brezzy movement.


	11. Allison

'The tall stranger ran his fingers through my hair and stroked my cheek, just like what Austin would do. But this wasn't Austin and it wasn't a sweet romantic gesture. It was sly and intimidating movement to show who had power as he got too close for me to breathe. "Hello Allison Dawson." His breath tickled my face like a dirty black feather, I couldn't tell who it was because of the hoddie he had pulled over his head. His voice was deep but had a threatening tone to it. I winced against the voice, but I couldn't escape.

"Aww Allison,don't be afraid." His voice purred as he whispered in my ear. His hands were slowly moving up my leg sending sick cold shivers up my spine. My heart was racing in fear, I tried to break free but his hand flew up to my face and slapped it hard. Pain shot through my body but was soon clouded by adrenaline. "No, no. Allison, don't be a bold girl now." He stroked my cheek where he slapped me, he smiled a sly sickening smile as he admired his work. "Now Allison. I heard you haven't been a good girl lately. You know taking someone who isn't yours isn't what good girls do." His voice was soft and sly as his hand traveled down my face, stopping at my lips as his thumb explored them, coating them with an invisible presence that stayed on my lips long after his thumb was gone.

"Austin's a cool guy but he's clueless, stealing a sweet young innocent like you from her world and pushing her into the world of bright lights and big cities. That's cold." His eyes had a deep intense stare as he locked them into mine, he sighed a cold heartless sigh. I could feel his icy fingertips through my clothes, I wanted to get sick, my stomach was turning and churning. "You know Kira is so mad at you, she wanted me to do...bad things to you," He laughed a little quiet evil laugh. "But I could never do that to you, sweet innocent Allison. So if you dump Austin, Kira will never want to hurt you. Will you be a good girl Allison and do what you're told?"

I forced myself to stop shaking as I just stared at his dark eyes. I wouldn't give him an answer. "You care about Austin?" He sounded like an adult talking to a kid and started rubbing my arm. "I have a problem hitting girls but I have no problem hitting boys." He leaned into my face and beared his teeth at me, "So I encourage you to answer me wisely. Will you dump Austin?" His voice was tight and angry as I forced back almost escaping tears and nodded my head. "That's a good girl." He smiled and petted my head as if we were best friends and walked away.

I ran away with tears in my eyes, I couldn't get his sly voice out of my head, I could still feel his cold lifeless fingers on my skin. I started shaking and crying as I fell to my knees. How did I get into this mess? My heart couldn't stop beating so fast, I couldn't break up with Austin, I couldn't break his heart like that. I love him.


	12. Happy Birthday

*Austin's POV*

I rolled over onto my stomach as I felt an unease rise in my body as I realised what date it was. My birthday. My 24th Birthday. Twenty-four. The dreaded number I wish never came. I slowly climbed out of my bed. I felt like I've aged hundred years as my bones cracked with sleep. I hated this feeling, while Ally was jumping out of bed fulled with energy, I'm here tired and worn out like an old toy being thrown away.

I stared at myself in the mirror as I took in the little details I've never seen before. I swear I could see wrinkles at the edge of my eye forming overnight,the more I look at the lines, the more deeper they looked, making my eyes like smaller and more aged. I ran my fingers through my hair,it used to be blonde and shiny like sundrops, but now it felt like grey hairs were attacking my blonde steaks making me look as old as I felt. I put my hands on the sink as I looked at my fastly aging face. I ripped off my shirt, exposing my bare chest. I ran my fingers past my muscles, I could feel them getting softer each day. I rub my stomach, trying to see if it had changed, if age was causing my so perfect muscles to turn into mush. The evidence of my age made my stomach turn and my head spin, I'm not usually body obsessed or obsessed with my age but I couldn't help freaking out at how old I looked. To be honest, I'm scared that Ally will leave me, once I look like a grey haired wrinkled flabby old man she'll dump me like trash and move on to hotter, younger guys like Elliot. I didn't want to celebrate this day, celebrate another year of my intensely growing fear, fear of losing my career, losing my fans, losing Ally.

I scrolled through my phone through the endless birthday messages, from friends, family. A simple message caught my eye, "Happy Birthday -Mom and Dad." A spark of anger and hurt hit my heart as I quickly pressed delete. I played was a scar on my arm as I washed memories out of my mind. Out of all the messages there wasn't one from Ally or Dez. I felt confused, the two most important people in my life didn't send me a text. Something must be up.

Suddenly a knock at my door snapped me back to reality. I walked to the door and opened it to the smiling faces of Ally, Dez and Trish. Ally jumped into my arms and said in her sweet voice that always melts my heart, "Happy Birthday baby." I smiled as I held her tiny body against mine, taking in how she felt next to me. They carried in balloons, presents and a cake, Dez gave me his usual bro hug and we did our signance handshake. I walked over to them as I faked a smile and pretended to be happy.

Cheers deafed my ears as I blew out the candles on the cake. "Did you make a wish?" Ally asked as she cuddled up next to me. I put my arm around and said, "I don't need to wish for anything, all I need is right here." Dez wiped his pretend tears as he cried, "Aww thanks man." Trish rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm, "He's talking about Ally, you stupid monkey." Sounds of them arguing grow as Ally touched my arm to get my attention, "Are you alright?" I gave her a fake smile and kissed her cheek. "Nothing sweetheart. I'm fine!" I tried to mine my voice sound happy and excited but it just sounded cartoonish and over the top. She didn't look like she believed me but decided to drop it.

Worry started to fill my mind like darkness, doubting thoughts shoot through my mind like lightning. I tried to engage in whatever my friends were talking about but I can't get out of my mind. I got up to look for something, anything to make this worry go away. I grabbed a bottle of what tasted and smelt like alcohol. I drank it down quickly, waiting for my body to relax. All too quickly, I drank one after another, wanting to forget everything, all my worries and bad memories. I knew I can't handle my drink, Dez has a much higher tolerance than me, he just doesn't drink. I couldn't remember how much I had until the whole world was spinning, I giggled as I stumbled around.

*Ally's POV*

I've never seen Austin like this, drunk and so out of it. He stumbled around, banging into things as Dez tried to grab hold of him. I could tell that Dez was slightly annoyed as if this has happened one too many times. Austin giggled in short breaths and said confusing slurred words. I was in shock at the state he was in, I couldn't believe he would make himself get this bad. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground like a tree that had just been chopped. De grit his teeth in anger and carried him like a small child who had just fallen asleep not a fully grown man who had passed from being so drunk. I followed Dez to Austin's room as he laid him down on his bed. He flopped down on a chair at his bedside in anger and annoyance. "Has this happened before?" I asked as I sat down beside him, he nodded his head, "Yes. It's all because of his parents. If they had just been normal then Austin would be fine." I leaned in a little closer to Austin as I ran my fingers through his bright blonde hair. "What did they do?" Dez took a deep breath and looked at him. "His father would beat him, he come to school with bruises and cuts. His father would come home drunk and take out his anger on Austin. He would run to my house and beg me not to tell. If anyone asked he would say he fell or some other excuses. His mother didn't care, she moved away with some man she met and left Austin with no protection. Then he became famous, his face was every where, that's when she decided she had a son and made him move in with her. But it wasn't because she loved him, it was for the money he had, the attention she would get for being a famous popstar's mother. I tried to tell him she was using him but he was so blinded by the illusion that his mother wanted him that it took until he was 18 to see that she was using him. He moved out and refuses to talk to any of them. He used to drink every weekend, he can't handle his drink. He can't handle that his parents never truly cared about him. That's why I hated Kira I could tell she was using him. I was afraid she'd make him worse, he doesn't think he has a problem. But he does. I'm scared he'll ruin his life. I like you Ally. I can tell you truly want to be with him, he deserves someone like you, no matter how young you are." I stared at Austin, I was confused and upset. Why would anyone want to do that to him? I wish I could make his pain of what happened him disappear. But I can't. Dez looked into my eyes, he looked like he was hurt at what his friend was going through, "Promise me that this won't change how you feel about him. He isn't use to having people there for him. Promise me you'll help him." I blinked tears out of my eyes, "I promise.


	13. I Love You

*Austin's POV*

The streaming of light from the windows burned my eyes as I tried to get up. Every movement bought a wave of nausea, I tried to recall what happened last night but all I got was flashes of conversation and actions. I felt an unsettling in my stomach as I ran to the bathroom.

I felt weak, my throat was burning from vomiting and I probably looked like a mess. "Hi are you okay?" Ally carefully walked over to me and handed me a glass of water. I took gentle slips as I melted into the floor. I moaned as every move made my stomach weak, Ally sat down beside me and studied me carefully. "Why did you do that?" I groaned as I put my hands on my stomach, "I don't know. I wanted this worry to go away." Ally moved in closer, "What has you worried?" I didn't know whether I should tell her, my mind debated a list of arguments that I couldn't get a hold off as they raced quickly through my mind. I took a deep breath to shake off my inner demons. "I'm worried that I'm going to look too old for you. I'm scared that once I get wrinkles and my hair goes grey that you won't want me anymore." She looked at me in confusion, so I continued, "I looked at myself in the mirror yesterday and I could see wrinkles around my eyes and grey hairs and I just look old." I sunk deeper into the floor as all the emotions came flying in. "Austin you don't look old. You don't have wrinkles and grey hair and even if you did, it wouldn't matter. I'd still be with you, no matter how old you think you might look." She reached up and kissed my cheek. That simple kiss made my heart fly and I smiled, "You'd still want me even if I looked 30?" She giggled as she nodded her head. "Even if all my teeth fall out?" We both laughed as she slung her legs around my hips, that simple gesture bought on an emotion so strong, I was so sure it was passion. I wanted her, I needed her, so much. I thought once I felt like this I would feel dirty and sleazy but I didn't, I felt like she was the one. Maybe she is. Every time I look at her I feel passion, want and most importantly love.

I wanted to tell her everything, my childhood, my adolescence, everything. I straighten up into a sitting position, I ran my fingers through her thick brown hair. "That's not all that's got me down. My mother sent a birthday message yesterday and it reminded me of my childhood." I told her everything, my father abusing me, my mother only wanting me for money, all my secret shames, out there on the table for her to see. She stroked my cheek and rested against my chest, "I know about all that, Dez told me last night after you passed out. That doesn't change how I feel about you." I felt surprised and a little taken back that Dez told her about my past but I must have scared Ally last night, I've never drank around her.

I took her hand like an old-time Prince Charming and kissed it. "I'm sorry for my behaviour last night Madam. I know that's not what true gentlemen do." We stood up in sync, Ally bowed in front of me, "It's alright Sir. I forgive you." I spun her around and pulled her closer, "I love you." Those words surprised me as they came rushing out of my mouth, I wasn't suppose to say it now. I was going to wait for the perfect moment but I rushed in and said it.

Ally looked at me and said, "I love you too."


	14. Fall

*Ally's POV*

I don't know what I'm going to do. I just told Austin I love him, I truly love him, but I'm scared that Kira will do something to me. I know I should tell Austin or someone about that man but I have no proof of it happening. What if they say they don't believe me? I couldn't take that. Obviously Kira isn't going to come clean about it, I just don't know what to do, I'm so confused. Why can't I just march up to her and tell her to back off? Oh yeah because she's more older, stronger and confident than me!

_Beep, beep._ My phone buzzed beside me, I reluctantly picked it up. An unknown number flashed across the screen as I read the text, _Hey Ally don't forget our little promise ;). _An uneasy feeling began to rise in my stomach, I have no idea what I'm going to do. In a rush of anger and confusion, I throw my phone across the room. "I know." I whispered to the texter who sent the message. Why is love like this? Why couldn't I just fall in love normally? Maybe I should have stuck with Love Is For Losers way of life, because now I'm in this mess, this twisted love sick mess and I can't go back without my heart breaking or someone's face getting beaten.

"Ally, come down here!" I heard my dad shout from downstairs, he sounded angry. I didn't want to go down but I swallowed my feelings and wiped all aspects of confusion and helplessness from my face. I came down and faced my dad with an emotionless face, "Yes dad." His face was red as he held out his phone, "What is this?" There on the tiny screen was a news article with a picture of me from Austin's party last month, another one from our date on the beach and many more, all of them confirming that we had something more than friends going on. I just stared at the picture like a dead emotionless body, showing nothing of affection apart from the blushing of my cheeks. He wasn't having any of it as he whipped the phone away from me, "Do you mind telling me what you are doing going around with this man at least double your age?" Anger began cracking through my numb mask, "He's only 24, I'm 18. I think I'm allowed to date someone." His face got even redder as he started breathing heavy, "He's a creep who has no right to go out with a young girl like you. I'm very disappointed with you Ally, as long as you live under my roof I refused to let you go out with that boy." I let all the rage pour out of me like a river, "Fine I won't live here anymore!" I ran out to my bedroom, grabbed a suitcase and packed whatever I could find into it. I didn't know where I would go but I needed to get out of here. _Beeeeep beeeep beeep._ I grabbed my phone and answered it, "Hello?", my voice came out harsher than I wanted it to be. "Ally, Its Austin. Are you okay?" I took a deep breath, "Yeah its just my dad is indirectly kicking me out so I have nowhere to go."

"Aww sweetheart you can stay over here. Will I collected you now?" Tears started to escape as the reality of the situation hit me. "Yeah, thanks Austin."

"Shh it's alright Ally, I'll be there in a bit. Bye."

"Bye." I dropped my phone as tears poured out of me, I started crying, I just stood there and let all the emotions pour out of me until I saw headlights. I grabbed my suitcase and ran to the door, I looked at my house, memories started flooding my mind as I forced myself to turn the handle of the door. Tears started burning my eyes again but when I saw Austin I couldn't help smiling.

"I don't blame him. If a weird older man was going out with an innocent young girl like you. I'd question his motivations too." Austin and I were on his bed looking up at the ceiling as I recalled what had happened at my house. He took my hand and held it, "But now that it has happened to me, I realise that it doesn't matter how old I am or how young you are, it just matters that I love you." I looked deeply into his eyes, showing all the pain and experience of his past and I realised that it doesn't matter, I do love him. "I love you too." I closed my eyes, forgot about the day and curled up into his chest as he sang me to sleep.

_Who's gonna make you fall in love, _

_I know you get your walls wrapped all the way around your heart,_

_Don't have to be scared at all, Oh my love._

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_Can't fly unless you let yourself fall._

_I will catch you if you fly,_

_I will catch you if you fly._

_But if you spread your wings you can fly away with me._

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself fall._


	15. Blood

*Austin's POV*

_I was screaming, my head was spinning and my body ached. Blows from a hard rock like object came flying from every direction. I tried to escape but when I reached the door it dissolved on my hands. "Come back here, freak." An echo of voices caught my attention, I slowly turned around to face an army of familiar faces, my dad, Kira, Cassidy and anyone else who didn't like me. They smiled a sick twisted grin right before the blows returned. Nails sliced through my skin as blood oozed out, I noticed for the first time that I was naked, completely under protected._

_My eyes flashed to Cassidy as she slide her finger through the open wounds on my arm and licked the blood with crazy lust filled eyes, she looked like a vampire with her glowing white skin and long black dress. Her lips caked with bloods she continued to drink it. She crawled over my body towards me as she shifted and changed into my dad, he looked at me , we were face to face, his hands were coated in dark ruby red blood and his lips were tinted red. He smiled a dark smile as he smashed into a million pieces._

_Suddenly I was looking at myself through a mirror but I was younger, around sixteen. My reflection was dressed in black but when I looked down at my body I was wearing white. He was laughing at me, a loud high pitched laugh, that hurt my ears with every piercing note. I stared at my reflection, he had the same evil look in his eyes and the same twisted smile that the rest of the demons wore. "Aww poor Austin. Such a hard life. No one wants you, your dad doesn't want you, your mam doesn't love you and you'd be better off died." He stared back at me and laughed as his hands grabbed my neck..._

I woke up screaming, my heart was racing and cold sweat ran down my hot forehead. A fast movement beside me caused me to flinch, "Austin what's wrong?" I turned to Ally who was sitting up and very alert for someone who just woke up. I fumbled around turning to get out of my dream daze. "I had a nightmare." She ran her fingers through my hair, I fell into her arms and let her caress my cheek. "It's over now darling. Just breathe." I took shaky breaths as i tried to forget the dream slowly forming in my head. I was scared, in the darkness I swear I could see shadowy figures trying to get me. I huddled closer to Ally, something about her calmness and security made me feel like she could protect me. "Shh its okay, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you now." I felt like a little kid as she took my hand and kissed it. My eyelids started to fall as my body started to relax.


	16. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

*Ally's POV*

I watched Austin as his chest raised and fell, he looked so young sleeping, it was adorable to watch. I checked the time on the clock, 11:00am. I needed fresh air to wake me up out of this daze. I slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake up Austin.

The warm morning air felt like heaven on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and let my skin soak up all the sunshine. My eyes flung open when I heard a deep laughter, "Hello Allison. " I recognized the monotone voice from the event nights ago. "I see you still haven't kept our little promise." He inched closer and closer to me, I backed away until my bare shoulders hit the cold wall. His face twisted into a scary smile, "When little girls don't keep their promises, bad things happen." His hands slowed creeped up my thigh, his fingers then tugged at the elastic of my pyjamas. I ripped his hand and shouted as loud as I could, "Get off of me." As soon as I screamed his hand came full force to my cheek to slap it. "Shut up you little slut."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice roared through the swollen pain of my cheek. Austin was standing there with an angry look on his face, "How dare you hit her!" His words were cut off as he punched straight into Austin's face. When he placed his hand to his cheek, he kneeled him in the stomach with so much force he knocked the air out of his lungs. He kept hitting him with strong punches and blows, I could see Austin begin to lose focus and strength as he received them and weakly tried to hit him back. I needed to help him, I collected all my strength and ran straight for him, I jumped on him with such a strong force that he fell to the ground like a tree being chopped down. I forced him down as I did the first thing I could think of, slap him loads of times in the face. "Stop it, stop it!" He tried to get up but I concentrated all my energy on keeping him down. Austin crawled up to him and yanked him up with his hand, "Never come anywhere near Ally or any of her friends or I swear I will show you what I can really do." He flopped to the ground after he released him. I helped Austin up as we quickly ran into his house.

My breath came fast as I tried to shake off my fears, I went into feel rescue mode as I looked at Austin. I noticed that his nose was bleeding, blood was dropping out of his nose onto the floor like a heavy rainstorm. I grabbed a handful of tissues and pressed it against his nose. "Hold this." I said and he placed his hand where mine was. He sat down weakly on the sofa as I handed him a clean tissue and put the blood soaked one in the bin. I also got a can of coke I gave to him when the bleeding stopped. I handed it to him and he took it with shaking hands. I put a blanket around him to stop him from getting cold. He drank the cola slowly as I examined the rest of his body for other injuries. All I found was a couple of bruises already turning black and blue and a few scratch marks from where he was scratching last night after his nightmare . "Are you okay? Any other places that hurt?" He shook his head, "No. That was crazy. My life is like something out of a fanfic. Did you know him?"

"Yeah, kind of..." My voice tailed off as I looked away. Austin looked at me with a knowing expression, "Ally?" I gave up and told him everything from Kira's bitchy little comments to that man who threatened me. He looked at me with wide eyes, "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Are you crazy? He could have hurt you!" He flew up out of his seat, he towered me and I felt like a little kid. He ran his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forward. "You should have told me!"

"I'm sorry." I curled up my knees to my chest, everything just felt like it crashing me under and I was breaking. Austin sat down beside me and put his arm around me, "It's okay. I just don't want you to get hurt," His voice sounded gentler and it calmed me down.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you."


	17. Method To My Madness

Kira's POV

I've been laying in my bed, staring into space. My lips were swollen from kissing Dallas, he was good looking, he had a cute smile and chocolate eyes that remind me of Austin. I sent him away with a handwave, he nodded and walked out of my room. I don't know why I was so bored with him. He was at my feet basically worshipping me but I was tired of him already. I didn't love him, I had him around for secrets. He went to school with Ally and knew a lot of secrets about her.

I switched on the radio and the first song that came was Austin Moon Double Take. "Oh for..." I screamed and throw the radio across the radio. Stupid bastard! My cheeks were burning and I was seeing red. I hated him. He was mine and he broke up with me! No one breaks with me, he was lucky to have me. I took a deep breath and fixed my hair.

I don't know why I'm wasting all my time on someone like Austin, he wasn't worth it. He was an ex, an example of how I'll never make a mistake like that again. I had my girls by my side and people who love me telling what I want to hear.

"Austin is not good enough for you,"

"He doesn't know what he's missing."

"You way prettier than Ally."

I had people telling me this everyday but it never sinks in. What does Ally Dawson have that I don't? Is she prettier, smarter, cooler than me? I don't get it. She looks like a goody two shoes who can't tap into her sexy side, I could give him what he wanted whenever while she probably can't.

But I still don't know why I'm so mad at him, I admit it I wasn't really in love with him, I kept him there because he made me feel special. 'Kira melted Austin's heart of ice.' I was the only one who he wanted and I loved the attention. He called me pretty, sent me flowers and showed me off. We were the Hollywood power couple, we ruled the big world of sparkly lights and flashing cameras. I loved being on the front pages of magazines, all the films I was in were hits and people adored me. I was on top of the world.

Then that day, that day everything fell apart. I knew there was something unusual about that girl, the way she looked at him like an angel, she giggled and twirled her hair like a nervous little girl. I should have know that Austin liked her, he was weird and quiet, smiling to himself like he was head over heels about someone. I thought he was thinking of me, but he was thinking of her!

He was in love with her, he was smitten and he had the nerve to hang on to me like I was a bracelet he couldn't throw away. He played his attraction off like it was nothing but it was something. I was so mad at him, he broke up with me to be with a lesser attractive girl called Ally. I hate that name, that stupid name I see everywhere, magazines, news channels, talk shows, everywhere my name used to be.

**Austin's hot new songwriter: Are they just friends?**

**Auslly: The new Hollywood couple.**

**Check out Austin&Ally's streamy date on the beach.**

**New and exclusive: Pictures of Ally at Austin's house.**

I'd read the comments on his music videos about her,

**They are sooo cute together #Auslly**

**Austin is so hot and Ally is so cute. Match made in heaven! **

**Does anyone notice how happy Austin is now that he's with Ally? So glad he finally find the girl of his dreams.**

**Auslly is proof that age is just a number. #ShipIt**

It seems like everyone loves them together, they act like it isn't weird or creepy that he is dating someone who was basically a kid yesterday. I tried chasing her away by making her insecure, got inside her head and changed the way she saw herself but it only drove her closer to him, wasting my time and energy. I thought by getting someone to threaten her she would see what life was like in the music industry, people hate you, rate you, send you death threats. I was preparing her to not go through with her relationship. She would break up with him and he would be so heart broken that he'll come crawling back to me.

**AN: Hey so I decided to do something different today :) Hope you enjoyed it. **


	18. Lucky

*Austin's POV*

I slammed the door and translated all my anger into my voice, "What do you want?"

"Austin, don't talk to your mam like that!" My mother's voice rang through my anger multiplying it. My hand tightly gripped around the phone, "You're not my mam. Now what do you want?" I spoke through my teeth and sat on my bed. Her voice was sweet and high pitched like she was trying to sound like a teenager. "I just want to meet your new girlfriend, Ally. I heard you're getting pretty serious about her." I shook my head as I forced my voice to be neutral, "Why do you want to meet her?"

"I just want to see my son and his girlfriend. Please Austin don't be like this." I took deep breaths and reframed from throwing my phone across the room. "Fine."

I closed the door behind me softly, my head hurt from the stress of the thought about visiting someone I swore I'd never see again. I slipped onto the sofa next to Ally and rested my head against her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Her voice was like slik, so soft against my skin. Her fingers gently ran through my hair as I relaxed in her arms. "Nothing I'm fine."

"Who were you talking to?" I sighed as I forced myself to answer. "My mother." I stared down at the floor, refusing to meet her eyes. "She wants to meet you." Ally moved in closer and picked up my head with her fingers. I didn't see one ounce of anger in her eyes, just empathy and love, always love. "And are we?" I nodded my head slowly and sadly. She wrapped her arms around me, I felt warmth and security when I'm around her. I also felt like I had to protect, like if anything happens to her it's my fault. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. "

"Nothing bad is going to happen. We're just meeting your mother. I promise we'll be okay. " I held her tiny slim body against mine, the way she felt made me almost crazy with passion, need, want, love. I couldn't go a day without needing to hear her voice, feel her lips, feel the clothed curve of her body. I leaned down and kissed her lips, the kiss started off slow and light but it deepened with every second that passed. Her hand slowly rubbed the inside of my thigh, I couldn't help but to give into desire. I've been here before, felt sexual desire but it never felt this strong, I tried so hard to keep it contained but I couldn't. It was coming out of my body so intensely, so uncontrollably. I wanted to touch her, my burning fingers reached out and grabbed her cheek. I started off slowly rubbing circles onto it. But then I broke away our kiss and moved onto her neck, I planted a garden of kisses on her skin, wanting her more and more. I bit her skin at the curve of her neck and gave into every instinct I felt. My body felt hot, like I was burning. My clumsy fingers started unbuttoning my shirt as I continued kissing and biting her skin. I moved onto the started of her breastbone and my hands were slowly creepy up her leg. I heard her mumble something, her voice bought me back as I realised she had stopped touching me, she was so still. "Please stop." I felt her body shake underneath my fingers, I laid her down on the sofa. I stepped back from all my raging emotions and looked at her, she was so beautiful. Her hair was entangled, her deep brown eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed a light pink. I loved her, I stopped for a second and just stroked her long brown hair, I was so overwhelmed with everything but when I'm with her, nothing else matters. "I love you." All I've been thinking about is feeding my own need and not thinking about what she wanted. I heard her voice whisper, "I love you too."

"Do you want to go any further? You don't have to if you're not ready." I saw her eyes drop in shame and sadness, "No. I'm sorry. I'm not ready yet." I kissed her forehead and helped her sit up. "It's okay. I kind of got ahead of myself there, I'm sorry if I scared you. " She picked at her fingernails and bit her lip, "It was a bit scary, I didn't know what I suppose to do except rubbing your leg. I've never done anything like that. But I did enjoy when you were kissing my neck." She smiled sweetly and blushed. "I'm glad you did. I promise the next time I'll be gentle, so you don't feel awkward. You could do anything to me and I'll get crazy with passion for you, you're the only girl who can do that to me. Your touch feels amazing." She looked at me in confusion but a slight smile was forming on her lips, "Really?" I nodded, "No other person can make feel like that. All my other girlfriends never made me feel love before, I only felt obsession and addiction towards them."

"I bet they had no problem having sex with you." I could hear her voice getting tight with anger and tears. I couldn't help but get a little annoyed with her, why can't she see how amazing she is. But i forced the thought down, reminding myself of what I just did to her. "Don't even try and compare them with you. You're amazing, beautiful, kind, sweet, you're everything to me. I'm lucky to have you, I'm lucky that you didn't slap me across the face and break up with me after I almost forced you to have sex with me." I felt my heart squeeze with shame and regret, "I'm so sorry." I felt like a terrible person, I could have hurt her. I couldn't even think about what I could have done to her if I didn't get a hold of myself. I'm no better than the guy that threatened her. I'm lucky to have a relationship with her, someone so sweet, so pure. I'm lucky she didn't mind that I was six years older than her.

"It's okay Austin. It was a mistake, you're only human. It doesn't change how I feel about you." She stroked ny cheek, she was so perfect. "Thank you." She rested her head on my shoulder, every movement gave me an intense feeling of desire but I forced it down, for me, for her, for all the doubters. But most importantly for us.


End file.
